The present variety of nectarine tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of available deciduous fruit and nut varieties, and rootstocks, by creating and releasing promising selections of Prunus, Malus and Juglans species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling ‘Burnecttwentysix’ was originated by us from a population of seedlings grown in our experimental orchards located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were the result of planting seed collected in July of 2003, and which was derived from the yellow-fleshed clingstone nectarine tree ‘i9.045’, which was the seed parent. The pollen parent is unknown. Within this seedling population one seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics and was subsequently designated as ‘N11.033’. This promising seedling was marked for subsequent observation. After the 2006 fruiting season the new, promising variety of nectarine tree was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.